DinoSquad RX
by MF217
Summary: AU. A mysterious incident mutates a man in the 1950s, and decades later, he begins experimenting on the local animals and even humans to try and change them into "Perfect Dinosaurs"... until one fateful day, when a specific type of Perfect Dinosaur appears far too early in his plans, and thus with the rise of four others, the DinoSquad will arise from this incident.
1. Prologue: A New Breed

**Disclaimer: This work is a non-profit fan fiction for Dino Squad. I do not own DinoSquad nor do I own any of the characters aside from original characters I have created solely for this story. Likewise, the names of existing characters may or may not have been altered, but that does not mean I necessarily own them nor does that automatically make them original characters as well. The property of Dino Squad belongs to DIC Entertainment, which in turn is distributed by DHX Media. Please support the official works.**

 **DinoSquad RX Prologue:**

* * *

It was a quiet, calm setting at late night in a small, yet rural town in the United States. A man, sitting alone at night watching television, was quiet where he sat and made relatively little noise. He had long, black hair, and robes of a lavish, red color covering his body. He stood rather tall, judging by how the chair he was in could barely accommodate him, and had gold, piercing eyes.

"And so they are yet again at war with another country nearly five years after another had ended. Predictable." He spoke, as he began to grow agitated at a noise he was hearing outside. Normally, on any other night, he would've ignored it and stayed within his comfortable house…

… But this was no ordinary night, nor was this an ordinary "man"…

As the man stood up from his perch, he felt his body begin to shake uncontrollable.

"Focus… must… keep… focus!" He uttered, as he began to groan in pain, beginning to seemingly growl as the shape of his skull began to shift into the formation of a snout, his nose and eyes being reshaped into simple nostrils and small earholes. His clothing, seemingly merging with his body, began to seemingly disappear and reform into a different type of covering in the form of feathers. Covering his head, arms, body, legs, he continued to change further...

His body equally began to shift in shape; what was once an upright standing man, began to hunch over and lean his torso horizontal to the ground. His hands, freely capable of rotating, suddenly froze in rotation to where the palms face each other, as claws began to replace his nails. His feet, stretching and gaining muscle, began to decrease in the number of toes, with his second toe reshaping into having a large, sickle-like claw.

The most prominent change, however, was his rear forming an extension into the shape of a long, stiff tail, all the while man's genitalia began to disappear and become concealed by a large, triangular part of his hips just before the beginning of his tail. Like his body, his tail was quick to become covered in feathers like the rest of himself.

Continuing to hear the alarming noises outside, the man went from groaning and screaming in agony during all of this, to suddenly snarling, growling, and hissing akin to a vulture mixed in with a crocodile. When his eyes shot open, his gaze was… inhuman, to say the least.

When the man began to calm and concentrate himself, his mind felt like it was sealed from the outside world entirely, before recalling key words that he had heard sometime earlier this day.

' _You will begin what my ancestors had failed to finish themselves.'_

' _You are the first of a new breed; you are perfection.'_

' _You will learn to master this serum placed within you, and create the new generation of Dinosaurs.'_

Who had said these voices to the "man" was unknown even to the man himself, before the once human being stood to face the front door. Knocking was heard outside, as eventually what appeared to be incoherent words began to be heard.

What could be heard next was the door being shredded apart with fierce, brute strength, and a creature that the being did not recognize right away being mauled by itself to the ground. All he could make out from the incoherent sounds another creature was making was.

"I-It's a D-Dinosaur! Victor's been killed by a Dinosaur!" A man was heard yelling, as he moved to flee, before suddenly being caught off guard and held to the ground with a powerful, sharp talon. With the sickle-like claw pointed towards the man's spine, before the bestial "Dinosaur" lowers his head towards the crying, struggling man.

"No… I am perfection; the new breed of life on this Earth."

* * *

 **AN: So I made this teaser chapter for a potential rewrite of DinoSquad. If you are reading this Author's Note, then I have clearly finished with the prologue. I have to say, starting a second new story from my own revival on this site while I'm still working on another? Seems difficult, but let me say a certain reviewer on YouTube had inspired me to begin this rewrite. As for origin stories regarding the characters, what you're seeing here is the origins of Victor as he first becomes a Dinosaur after a currently unknown incident.**

 **Oh, and just in case anybody asks; Victor's surname is no longer Veloci, but instead Dakota. Not only does Dakota blend in better, but there's another reason;** _ **Dakotaraptor**_ **is what he becomes in Dinosaur Mode rather than** _ **Velociraptor**_ **. Not only is** _ **Dakotaraptor**_ **much larger and more intimidating, but there's a specific reason I had chosen this species over any other Dromaeosauridae Dinosaur. Anyways, don't want to explain too much in too little time, I just wanted to address the most obvious elephant in the room regarding his Dinosaur Form.**


	2. Chapter 1: Promotion Into Perfection

**AN: So by popular demand it seems, DinoSquad RX is being continued earlier than I expected. A bit belated as well, but for those in the US who celebrate it, happy Thanksgiving everyone.**

 **DinoSquad RX Chapter 1:**

* * *

Over 60 years later…

Things have changed for the man; he knew how to work out his transformation more than he did originally, to say the least. He learned something with the aftermath of the first transformation and what followed with his new lifestyle afterwards; to achieve something big, one must start out small.

That is his business policy, based off of what another man in his 50s heading down an elevator had known about for many years by this point. As the elevator came to a stop, the older man pressed a button to keep the door from opening just yet, as he turned to face the younger three men before him that we with him heading to the basement floors.

"Now then, Peter, might I ask why you're delaying this? You couldn't relay an email saying the three of us got promoted?" The youngest of the group asked, before getting himself a slap on the backside of his head in response.

"Does it matter, Grayson? We're getting promoted after having to put up with hunting down and trapping mutated monstrosities, after all of our lives were put in risk and you question the increased salary for our efforts?!" The eldest of the three spoke, as the third groaned.

"Marcus, shut up; we all know you care about the money, but what all would that amount to when this plan begins to become larger in scale?"

"Kevin, you shut up! I've had to deal with jack shit from Victor Veloci-"

"Victor R. Dakota."

"Whatever, Peter! And now we're dealing with increased payments so that we can make ourselves a better living after having to-"

"Yikes, Marcus, we get it; you're pissed that you weren't getting paid enough for this job. Can you cut the new guys some slack?" Grayson finally spoke up after he shoved Marcus in the chest. Just before Marcus could move to punch Grayson in the face in response…

… The much older man entered the room and bite down onto Marcus' fist to halt it in place, as Grayson's face gleamed at the sight as Kevin smirked a bit, all the while Peter remained unfazed by the sight.

"Gentlemen, I do believe you're already familiar with what else Victor's last name refers to?" Peter asked, as Grayson and Kevin nodded, all the while the relatively large Dromaeosauridae let go of Marcus' hand as Peter handed Marcus some bandages for the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it; _Veloci_ -"

" _Dakotaraptor_."

"I get it I get it, Peter; he can still speak in that form though, can he?" Marcus asked, as Kevin chuckled a bit.

"What, with Victor's larynx in said form not being as developed? I wouldn't place any bets on that til any of us are filled in more on how that transformation works." Kevin spoke up, as Victor simply gave a vulture-like "chuckling" sort of vocalization, before taking steps backwards before stepping out of the way of the elevator; giving Peter a gesture to lead the three employees through.

"Now then, boys, just remember; keep the volume down as we proceed through the basement lab." Peter instructed, as he walked out of the elevator as Kevin and Grayson gave Marcus a concerned yet agitated look as Marcus simply let out a dark chuckle under his breath, before all three men followed Peter through a part of the underground room which could effectively be described as a petting zoo.

A petting zoo for mutated animals which looked nothing like their original forms; Peter led the group through as Victor trailed behind in a slower pace; his larger stride allowing him to keep up with the group.

As Peter led the group through the hallway, Marcus looked around at the animals which could only effectively be described as freakish in appearance compared to what the signs on their pens and respective aquariums stated them to be. Some of them, such as a particular predatory eel, was mutated in such a way to where the entire body was practically transparent as visible in plain view was digesting food; lashing out only quickly from the darkness to grab and swallow whole some live prey being dumped into the aquarium before vanishing into the darkness.

As the group continued through the hallway, they eventually came across a lit up, artificial grassland area of a pen where one such lifeform, among the malformed reptiles, mammals, and fish in the previous pens was an Ostrich-like animal which better resembled what one would normally refer to as a Dinosaur; fully functioning arms, a proper tail for its size, and a head which lacks a beak for a mouth and has a proper set of jaws with teeth.

"So, if I may ask, oh great Velo-" A sharp hiss could be heard from Victor to interrupt Marcus, "… Dakota, I mean; why is it that the creatures were saw beforehand we nothing more than freaks but this ostrich wannabe more or less resembles the real deal?" Marcus asked, as Victor gave out a specific, hiss-like call which caused two female employees covered entirely in an all covering, helmeted uniform as they arrived on scene.

As Victor proceeded to transform, 50 years prior, he would've been in pain from the transformation and it would've been longer; now, however, the transformation was seamless, painless, and took mere seconds. However, as Victor moved to stand upright upon becoming human again, the two female employees who answered his call provided him with lavish, crimson robes for Victor to put on so that he wasn't just walking around fully exposed; Marcus simply raised an eye.

"I presume the biological clothing tests failed?" Marcus asked, as Victor glared.

"… More like the finished materials produced were reduced to food for the cultivated _Anguilla_ from the recent strain tests; a mistake on my part due to the unexpected hostility and hunger the specimens displayed when molting through their mutation." Victor spoke, as Marcus nodded in understanding as Kevin and Grayson both shuddered at the thought.

"So then, if I may ask; what gives with the over glorified ostrich over there?" Grayson asked, referring to the near perfect looking specimen that was sniffing and giving pecking-like motions towards the ground, as if searching out anything edible just as a bale of grasses and ferns were placed in the entrance of the pen by another, fully suited employee, as the cultivated experiment actively halted itself from going after the bale. Only when the gate to the enclosure shut did the bird move towards the bale and begin feeding.

"Simple, Grayson; this here is a specimen I'm temporarily calling _Struthio sauros_ , "Ostrich Lizard", as one would call it. It and several others are the final results of a newly tested strain, but currently due to low numbers and limited technology and resources for such valuable material, testing their viability in the wild will take at least another five years." Victor said as he walked over and noticed the specimen's behavior, as the specimen, every time somebody came close, quickly raised its head up to look at them back.

This behavior unnerved Kevin, to say the least; he didn't have a clue what this animal had been through, but the oddly cautious behavior was bothering him based off of personal experience. As Marcus coughed to get Peter and Victor's attention, he seemed to be losing his patience.

"It's irrelevant for me to know this, Victor; this whole petting zoo you have is irrelevant to me; all you need me to do is aim and fire whenever somebody spots an unauthorized experiment prowling through the state. So what's the point of bringing us down here?" Marcus asked, as Peter was given a glance from Victor, as Peter moved to turn on a television set in the room, as immediately a loud, booming vocalization which sounded like an unorthodox roar in the form of an altered, crocodile-like hiss and growls combined together, displayed footage from a security camera from a forest dozens of miles away from the lab.

On the screen, ripping to shreds a carcass of an oversized Black bear in some mutated form, as indicated by the lizard-like tail, was feasting a large, fully cultivated, dully colored carnivorous Theropod which could only be known by one of many names.

"… _Tyrannosaurus rex_ … I thought you said you didn't have access to that type of DNA yet." Kevin spoke up, as Victor nodded.

"I don't; nor do I even need it for another several decades worth of time; this specimen, as well as the record breaking male specimen spotted in the same region just last night, were the results of an undetermined mutation… five years prior to today." Victor pointed out, his voice sounding silently enraged as to the prospect that these two specimens of such a priceless worth were gone for that long, or not even intended to exist yet.

"That's why we're looking towards you three trappers; every trapper I've sent against this troublesome pair had went missing when they even remotely got close to the animals; due to how close they are to civilization, however, these two predators won't have that advantage anymore." Victor said, as Marcus was too busy grinning as he watched the camera feed, with Kevin calming himself down but clearly shocked, but Grayson being shocked but more or less looking enraged.

"So, I ask of you three; do you agree to risk it all to bring these two into our control? If you do, there is something you must know…" Victor said as Peter went to grab three, special keycards for the three employees.

"If you find traces of an older woman with sky-like eyes entering the lower floors of the facility, do not act; report her to us immediately and watch whatever she does; she cannot be allowed to escape knowing how she has caused us problems in the past." Peter spoke to the three, as the three men nodded as they took their keycards, after handing their old ones back to Peter.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Richards; if we spot such a woman trespassing, she won't have a chance to flee…" Grayson spoke, as Peter grimaced.

"Hopefully that'll be all we need to see happen." Peter spoke, as he looked over towards Victor; Victor was now busy watching the camera feed; watching as to how the dully colored _Tyrannosaurus_ was feeding by tearing out the insides of the mutated bear, just as the second specimen; a larger, more brighter but still darkly colored one, spotted the camera within its hiding spot; letting out an ear piercing shriek, it smashed down the tree the camera was attached to, before moving to stomp on and crush the camera and cut the feed; Keven simply observed quietly.

"That isn't normal behavior… not in the slightest…" Kevin spoke, as Victor walked over to the trio with his head transformed into the head of his _Dakotaraptor_ form to carefully gaze at the newly promoted trappers. As all three men had their chance to shake Peter's hand just as the two women from before injected a special serum into the three men, as all three had their eyes shift in color to a glowing form as Victor let out a low, hissing chuckle under his breath.

Taking the sight in as the three men began to transform in a slow, agonizing way, they began to shift in size to where their build looked more skeletal as their human form remained; their necks stretched out in length horrifyingly, as their skulls shifted in shape into a more slender form with a sharp toothed set of jaws, as their hands stretched and their fingers merged with their palms fixing in a clapping position, as their bodies stretched in length as they had developed tails as their feet took on heavily built, robust, fit for running legs with three primary toes and a single toe to the inner side of each foot. As their transformation finished, their primary bodies bulked up a bit to make them look properly muscled and not as skeletal as they were during transformation, as the trio let out primitive, crocodilian-like rumbling of a sorts in a new fit of aggression and form.

As the three men opened their eyes to look upon the now fully transformed Victor, they couldn't understand a word that Peter was saying, but unlike before, they now could fully understand Victor's clear chuckling as he walks over to the equal sized, but lacking feathers, Theropods that the three men now had transformed into.

"Say it; state your new species." Victor commanded to the three as his vocalization was understood perfectly by the trio, watching with glee as they examined themselves, before Kevin, as indicated by a massive scar visible on his shoulder, "spoke" to Victor but was not understood by Peter.

"I can tell we are _Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis_ , as to make sure we do not make the mistakes of your former trappers in the job, am I correct?" Kevin told Victor first, as the other two followed suit. As the three briefly "clapped" one of their hands against one of Victor's own as they held their arms out, all four fully transformed perfected Dinosaurs shared a chuckle with each other, as Victor spoke up again as his eyes briefly glowed a bright shine.

"Indeed; that is what you three are now; a part of the perfect breed. So with the major, more specialized stuff finished in this promotion; welcome to the team…"

* * *

 **AN: So I figured that the introduction with Veloci and Peter from Episode 1 would've been better off as an extended scene from what it ultimately was, that and the fact there was a lot to work with in potential that this alone could've and should've just been a longer scene to begin with as a means of introducing a sort of rogues gallery instead of just having Veloci be the only villain in the show who has any sort of backstory or "depth". With that said, let us truly begin DinoSquad RX with the next chapter's introductions...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beast from Hell Creek

**AN: Fan-fricking-tastic this took way too long to sit down and type up. Then again when you have a deadline of New Years and no less than three protags to introduce things can get hectic.**

 **DinoSquad RX Chapter 2:**

* * *

It was early in the morning in Maine, during a rather warm spring one might say; the heat was practically those of what one would expect in July, to say the least. Disturbing the noise in a quiet bedroom in a two story house was the loud, pained yawning of a dark skinned male as he woke up from bed.

Getting up wearing nothing but boxers, the man looked in the mirror by his own bed to gaze at his own figure; very tall, wide, and muscular, but a brace secured around the man's wrist indicating some form of injury. Despite having just woken up, he was clear and awake as he flashed himself a smile and a thumbs up from what he was seeing of himself in the mirror facing the window in his room…

… From which the site of a white and spotted bird startled the man and upon turning around to gaze upon it, the bird immediately got startled from the sudden movement and flew off.

"… Odd, could've sworn that species of Falcon doesn't come this far south…" The man spoke as he was able to get a clear enough look at the bird, apparently a species of Falcon that was perched on a branch of a tree outside of his bedroom.

"Roger! Are you up already? I can practically hear those muscles from downstairs, so you'd better get ready for your first day of the next semester!" A older man's voice could be heard from downstairs, as the largely built man, named Roger, sighed and nodded.

"And he's jealous again, same ole' dad." Roger pointed out to himself in the mirror as his arms folded up as he looked so full of himself at the moment… before yet another bird of the same color showed up on the perch of his window. Roger, not intimidated by the smaller size of this particular bird, simply, and rather quickly, rushed towards his window and shut it as the bird dropped itself from Roger's window back outside, before flying off towards a nearby tree from which it appeared to do something unusual.

Landing on the large oak outside of Roger's bedroom, its coloration transformed to match that of the tree, from which when it perched, it grabbed the side of it with all four limbs at once; both of which resembling wings, though by the time it landed, Roger couldn't see the bird anymore due to its ability.

Deciding to ignore the bird for now, Roger sighed and yelled down to his dad "I'm getting into the shower, dad, I'll be down in a bit!" said Roger, as he moved into the walk in bathroom of his bedroom; this entire part of the second floor looked rather spacy and seemed like it belonged to him more or less, as the large size of his bedroom and including the size of his bathroom was rather large. A big man like him needed a big room, it seems.

As Roger walked inside the turned on the water to cold, he couldn't help but hear his cellphone ringing on the counter, as Roger moved to pick it up and answer it, thankful it was waterproofed. "Irwin? What are you doing up so early? You're normally fast asleep on a Saturday like today and-"

"Roger did you check the news?! There's been local reports on the Juneau Giants somehow making it all the way to the opposite end of the US! Here! In Maine of all places!" Irwin spoke on the other end, his voice sounding like that of a preteen.

"Caruso…"

"And that's not even the best part! They apparently were spotted in Penobscot County! We're going to be famous if they get trapped after at this time!"

"Caruso…?" Roger was only slightly annoyed in tone, if merely because Irwin wasn't listening to him calling his name.

"… What? Is something wrong about that? Or did you and Fiona have issues again?" Irwin asked as he now noticed Roger's confusion.

"First, it isn't your business between Fiona and I, second, do you realize these Juneau Giants could easily be hoaxes? I mean why would two predatory animals that large suddenly show up merely five years prior? And wandering all across Alaska and much of Canada for most of that time and how nobody has managed to get a clear photo or even a video of them!" Roger pointed out, as he was washing himself while he was listening to what Irwin had to say.

"But dude, seriously! Just, just do me a favor and on your who knows how long drive south to the rest of us see if you can record video on your drive!" Irwin said.

"Alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise, just can't guarantee you'll see anything on the way." Roger spoke as he was quickly drying himself with a towel and getting dressed with in a purple dress shirt and pants with the label "D-Raptor Emporium" on the back of the shirt.

"Roger that Roger." Irwin said as he immediately hung up before Roger could finish. Roger, in response, merely rolled his eyes at that ending line.

"I really hate when everyone makes that pun…" Roger spoke as he was finishing up with brushing his teeth, and with a clean shower among others during that call he was good to go…

… Or so he would hope when an oddly familiar, annoying ringtone blared on his cellphone, as he didn't even have to look at the screen to know it was Fiona calling him.

"… Why does she like the third film so much? That fight was so blatantly rigged!" Roger said as he picked up the phone again. "Yes what is it Fio-"

"Look Roger I hate to embarrass us both again after what happened a day ago but could you do me a favor and give me a ride?"

"Oh myyy…~"

"SHUT UP TERRI, I MEAN A RIDE TO THE UNIVERSITY!" Fiona yelled to one of her family members in the house with her, as she sighed and quieted down. "It's the bike again… It's out of fuel again and I didn't figure you would have the time to fill it with gas before we go since it's a very long drive there and-"

"Hold on there, Fiona; we've got four hours still before the teacher begins nagging at us. We'll just put the bike in the back of my truck before we head south and then we'll fill it up so we both have us a ride…" Roger interrupted, as Fiona sighed a bit in relief.

"Thank you for that, Roger; though I've heard it was going to rain is why I was asking." Fiona said as Fiona nearly jumped when the lines "It's raining men!" suddenly played at high volume for a brief moment, as Fiona growled as she looked back towards her bedroom door, "TERRI I'M NOT KIDDING I WILL END YOU!" Fiona yelled to her, apparently, younger sibling all the while Roger chuckled a bit.

"Well look on the bright side; she knows my music." Roger joked to Fiona as Fiona merely groaned.

"… Just shut up before Buzz learns of that; he will not let either of us live that down if he does." Fiona asked in a quiet tone, as Roger calmed himself upon the realization of that.

"Roger that." Roger said, as his phone was ringing during the call with Fiona, the name reading "Ms. Terri Flagstaff".

"… Is that Buzz with another weird animal update or is it Irwin with another cryptid rant?" Fiona asked Roger, as Roger thought of how exactly to answer that question.

"Um… Can I put you on hold and I'll have an answer to all three?" Roger asked, as he immediately cut off Fiona's questioning him as to what he had meant by three before answering Terri's call.

"Fiona will probably try and kill you soon you realize that right?" Roger spoke up.

"Not with the flamethrower Buzz has." Terri gave a retort, as Roger groaned.

"Look, he can brag about trying to burninate anything in his way all he wants but he'll never get that far. Besides how'd he even manage to get a hold of that?" Roger asked.

"I loaned him some of my money for it." Terri answered as she heard banging on her door not even a second afterwards, with a muffled yell from Fiona calling Terri a liar being audible.

"… You mean you stole it from under your sister's nose, and then used that money for the flamethrower he has no reason to own, correct?" Roger answered as Terri audibly groaned.

"My god you're not any better than my sister in that regard! How are you two not engaged at this rate?"

"TERRI!" Roger and Fiona could both be heard on Terri's end of things loud and clear, as thankfully on Roger's end the 16-bit video game jingle indicating Buzz was calling interrupted him. "Oh thank god he's on time." Roger said as he immediately pressed the answer button for Buzz's incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, uh, dude? Have you seen the news of that Caruso isn't leaving me alone about?" Buzz asked, as he sounded rather panicky and out of breath. This worried Roger, to say the least.

"… Uh… Buzz… I didn't expect you to exercise for once based off of your fatigue there. What happened?" Roger asked.

"Did you get the news from Caruso?" Buzz asked again.

"… Buzz…"

"No I'm not joking did you get the memo or didn't you because-" Buzz asked again in a bigger panic as he shifted around his mess of a room to stay clear of the windows, tripping over some stuff on his way out of sight.

"… What's going on over there?"

"Well to be honest when I walked up to the thing and fired a tranquilizer at it, I'd say we're looking at a 8 ton bag of nope as big as a 40 foot long dinner of-"

Buzz didn't even get a chance to finish what he was saying before a loud, audible crashing down of some structure was heard as the groans of a very large animal could be heard heavily tired out and short of breath.

"… Buzz what the hell was that I just heard?!"

"GET OVER HERE BEFORE THE MALE SHOWS UP THEN."

"WHAT MALE?!" Roger asked as he could hear a loud, absolutely demonic, crocodile-like hissing turned full blown roar from a much further distance could be heard.

"… I'm on my way, don't tell Caruso ANY of this until we're in the clear!" Roger said as he immediately got dressed into a proper formal, dark violet sweater and blue jeans as he put on a coat before rushing downstairs in a hurry towards the garage. As he used a remote to get the door to open, he noticed at the side of his garage that a box containing what appeared to be Buzz's flamethrower in it was here, as Roger mentally cursed to himself before loading it onto the back of his truck.

"Hey, don't you need breakfast first? You've got an hour until-"

"Sorry dad, bear broke into Buzz's house. Need to grab him and Fiona anyways." Roger said as he got into his truck and immediately drove off once the garage door was opened and out of the way, storming his way past the carless road down south to Buzz's house first, which right now Roger was thanking was on his way towards Fiona's place. _'Son of bitch Buzz of all of the things that could've broken into your hut of a house it had to be Caruso's prize…'_

As Roger was driving through the numerous turns in the forest covered outskirts of the nearest city, Roger was forced to screech to a dead halt the moment he came across a stampede of elk rushing through the road. Roger, now remembering to grab his phone to record for anything that would show up, began recording the stampede as if expecting on cue for something to show up that wasn't normal…

… He wished he would've been proven wrong at a time like this; in plain view and charging through the trees after seemingly materializing out of thin air was the absolutely massive, 20 foot tall, black feathered and blue skinned _Tyrannosaurus rex_ male that had made itself known as it immediately snatched up a passing elk in the stampede, shaking the poor animal's body with its powerful neck and absurdly strong jaws before lifting its head upwards and swallowing the whole elk in a single gulp.

"Holy shi-" Roger nearly finished before it was clear as the stampede ended that now was his chance to drive further as he only held up his phone long enough to get an absolutely clear shot of the blood soaked, open mouthed _Tyrannosaurus_ glaring him down as it gave him an aggressive, sharp call towards him. As Roger immediately stepped on the gas, the _Tyrannosaurus_ had attempted to bite down on where his truck was going to be instead of where it was, before the male stepped onto the road in full as it roared towards Roger's truck in sheer aggression.

Roger, meanwhile, was recording from his phone set down to face the back of the truck, all the while eternally thinking to himself as to how thankful it is that _Tyrannosaurus_ couldn't remotely chase him at the speeds that movies shown them to move. At first, when the male _Tyrannosaurus_ began to semi-sprint, he was clearly right in that he was outspeeding the apex predator by a longshot.

… But it was clear the bull wasn't even trying to chase off against him. Having watched the man drive off in panic, the male's head tilted a little bit as he seemed to be interested all of a sudden. Moving to sniff the air again, the male caught the scent of his mate in the same direction as Roger was heading. Slowly walking down the road to trail after Roger thought he was long out of range.

As Roger drove up towards Buzz's small, shack of a house, Buzz was rushing outside as Roger got out of the car real quick to snap a photograph real quick of the now clear as day, tranquilized female _Tyrannosaurus_ that had crash landed unconscious onto a wooden shed that Buzz also had.

"Did you call animal control?" Buzz asked as he immediately got onto the trunk of Roger's truck, all the while Roger was walking around the unconscious female to snap as many photographs and as long of a video as he could.

"For starters, I'll need evidence the thing is actually here alive. Second, what did you use to tranquilize it?" Roger asked Buzz.

"I have my resources, just hurry and get back in and get us out of here!" Buzz said as his tone looked a little freaked out.

"I still need photographic evidence!" Roger said as he finished up recording and snapping as many photographs as he could, before he noticed the female was very quickly beginning to wake up; as Roger was now faced with the bloodshot, enraged, eagle-like eyes that the female _Tyrannosaurus_ had, as it slowly used its massive tail to help itself back up the mere instant Roger was running back towards the truck, as he got into the driver's seat.

"How fast can this thing go?" Buzz asked.

"50 miles per hour, why?" Roger asked as he began driving, as the female's groans could be heard.

"Can you reach it faster than he can?"

"You mean her?"

"No, HIM!" Buzz corrected him, referring to the absolute fully running speed of the much larger male _Tyrannosaurus_ shaking the ground as it was very quickly catching up to the truck in absolutely insane yet record breaking timing; the mere image of the large predatory animal running him down at fuller than full speed had Roger stepping on the gas faster than you could say _Archaeornithomimus_. Upon reaching 50 mph on the gauge Buzz was hanging onto the back of the truck as Roger was only barely moving at a fast enough speed to outpace the male _Tyrannosaurus_.

"BUZZ REACH INTO THE BOX!" Roger yelled so Buzz could hear him.

"WHY?!"

"YOU LEFT YOUR FLAMETHROWER IN THERE LAST WEEK." Roger yelled so that Buzz could get the memo.

"YOU WAN ME TO BURN IT?!" Buzz asked as he was already preparing to open the box and grab the flamethrower from within, as he moved to strap it towards his waist so he could hold onto it and keep another arm holding onto the truck as well. "ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE ABOUT THIS DUDE?!" Buzz asked as the male _Tyrannosaurus_ kept getting faster and moving closer and closer towards the truck within seconds at a tiny.

"DO YOU WANNA LIVE OR DO YOU WANNA DIE?!" Roger yelled as Buzz was interrupted by the male _Tyrannosaurus_ absolutely enraged and roaring, just seconds away from being able to reach the truck just before Buzz pulled the trigger on the flamethrower and suddenly a good 10 foot long flame spewed out from it as the trail it left moved to further reach the approaching _T. rex_ bull.

For whatever inhuman reasoning for it, the male was only slowing down to a stop because the flames were causing the male to disorientate itself from how heavy it was rather than the fact his face should've been burning to a crisp, not that it wasn't…

… But the fact by this point the flames covering its head outright showed its own skull and internal organs within its own head, but despite how fatal the injury from such burns would've been, the bull was actively staying alive from it. Once Roger and Buzz were driving out of the way, Buzz was quick to snap a photograph and not waste any time in posting it online; showing the enraged, ungodly horrifying sight of the skull faced _Tyrannosaurus_ roaring with glowing, supernatural eyes of pure rage and terror towards Roger and Buzz's truck.

As Roger and Buzz were thankfully out of range by this point in the drive towards Fiona's house, Buzz collapsed onto the backside of the truck sighing in relief, as Roger did the same as he calmed and resumed driving at a more normal speed once the _Tyrannosaurus_ was out of range.

The male _Tyrannosaurus_ , as its face was more or less zombified in appearance, as the female approached from behind as it was near half-awake by that point. As the male glared down the road from where Roger and Buzz had escaped, the male's face actually began to regenerate beginning with the veins, muscle, and skin, and then the back of the head and all of the neck which had feathers covering it. Within thirty seconds, the male's face was completely undamaged, as he looked towards the female beside him and gave a gesture towards her in a low rumble. As the female nodded, she moved to stomp off towards the forest from where the elk had ran off to.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Due to the video footage Buzz had posted alone of the burnt off, exposed skeletal head on an otherwise living and well _Tyrannosaurus_ , Peter didn't waste time in relaying the quick to be trending video to Victor.

"Boss, uh, there's something you need to know…" Peter said to Victor as he walked into view in Dakotaraptor form to look as the visual; his eyes widened in horror as he immediately transformed into a human as his clothing this time around remained perfectly intact; his expression looking even more stunned, however.

"… You already gave the boys the order, did you?"

"I'm afraid so and before you ask, they're not answering their phones for some odd reason." Peter said, as Victor looked at the footage on his larger screen in the room to get a clearer look at the horrifying sight of this new revelation.

"Send out troops with the equipment to kill the male if absolutely necessary; if we can take the male down non-lethally, then we won't need it. However, none of us are safe if that mutation goes any further than such extensive durability, yet alone the regeneration that I already knows it has…" Victor said as he looked at Peter in horror.

"… The blue eyed woman's work, sir…?" Peter asked as he remained rather stoic despite the news.

"… No… Something even worse… far, far worse…"

* * *

 **AN: ... I had too much fun writing the chase than I logically should to where I'm going to make that the subject of my New Years Celebration pic. I don't know whether I feel proud or not since I don't know how successful this fanfic is going to be just yet since it's still just starting off.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Game

**AN: So Chapter 3 arrives for DinoSquad RX. If you're new to watching me and have taken notice of Sword Art Online: Special Edition, then the idea of getting in an update in for that story soon won't be happening just yet. Either way, let's proceed with DinoSquad RX's third chapter. Also I wouldn't worry about one of the two recent uploads on DA relating to DinoSquad RX just yet; I haven't gotten that far into the story so anything I may upload elsewhere about what the RX in the title means isn't something to worry about just yet, but I'll say this now for those curious; it's both the name of a character and the name of a specific type of mutation strain associated that said character also carries naturally.**

 **DinoSquad RX Chapter 3:**

* * *

It was quiet in the early morning of northern-central Baxter State Park of Maine; Marcus, Kevin, and Grayson were quietly sneaking through the forest in with Kevin having maintained his _Herrerasaurus_ form the moment they arrived. Needless to say, Marcus was rather not impressed with the surroundings; not a single mutation in sight.

"Blast it all! Did we already arrive too late for the troublesome pair?!" Grayson questioned, as Marcus remained quiet about it as he remained low and hidden with his rifle ready for anything that drew near; Kevin crouched and waiting for a cue to pounce on anything that entered range.

Then cue the incoming stampede of elk from the nearby county, as directly in pursuit were a pack of wolves rushing through and isolating a rather large buck, before all five wolves visible to the trappers charged it and began to go in for the kill; the elk was too heavily in a panic to fend for itself, as the wolves lunged at it with their sharp claws and fangs. Ripping the elk to pieces with their sharp canines and clawed feet, they were quickly caught off guard by the impending roar.

The matriarch _Tyrannosaurus_ arrived and charged the wolves and their kill; the immense size of the 12 foot tall apex predator causing the wolves to abandon the kill on sight. Going after the stampede again, the wolves fled the area as the female grabbed hold of the, somehow still alive, buck and secured her grip on the prey's body before proceeding to walk through the area; not having noticed the three hunters as she did.

"Good lord…" Marcus said as he looked as the female just flat out ignored all three of them despite how their even with their gear masking their scents, that Kevin would've been a clear as day target to the female and yet she still ignored him.

Kevin, slowly getting up after having almost been trampled from his hiding spot, didn't say anything but looked rather horrified as to the fact his senses were blaring towards the whole ordeal of what he had a front row seat to; the increased senses of smell definitely had an impact on him, but that's not what concerned him. As he tried to speak towards his two comrades, he only spoke as a rather crocodilian hiss towards the duo.

"Turn back to human already, Kevin, we can't hear you with those vocal chords!" Grayson yelled, as Marcus and Kevin turned to him and only looked even more horrified as to what they saw; Kevin was quick to rush forward and grab onto Grayson with his jaws; grabbing him by his shirt and immediately turning the other way, all the while Marcus practically eyed death straight in the eye with the stare he had; he knew he wouldn't transform fast enough to flee the scene…

… For the King of the Dinosaurs stood before him both figuratively and literally. The Male _Tyrannosaurus_ , having eyed Marcus the whole time, simply gazed at him with absolutely piercing, golden eyes. The sight alone was intimidating as it is considering the male was larger than the female, but all Marcus had on his mind was to hurry up and transform now or never.

With his body tearing itself apart and reconstructing itself in a hurry to try and speed up the transformation; the various internal structures of Marcus easily visible during the process as they rapidly shifted in structure to match Marcus' own _Herrerasaurus_ form. Taking the severe case of sensory blindness Marcus was experiencing, with his eyes now a bloodshot red as he calls out in _Herrerasaurus_ form, the male _Tyrannosaurus rex_ didn't waste time in giving out a loud, booming roar towards Marcus as Marcus quickly turned around and ran off from the area.

The Male _Tyrannosaurus_ , eyeing him all the while, slowly walked off towards where the female had wondered off in turn. Marcus, however, did not outright flee the area, and instead decided to wait things out. Having dealt with a severe case of overload on his own senses, Marcus could've sworn he saw something to keep an eye out for; a blue eyed woman, mysteriously having been visible to him just behind the male _Tyrannosaurus_ only to immediately vanish just as he transformed. As Marcus looked around, though, something else seemed off...

' _These trails… this scent… they've been here numerous times before…'_ Marcus thought to himself as he took in the nearby area into account; the fact the local wildlife seemed to have an immediate response to the pair of _Tyrannosaurus_ seemed to have indicated that the pair had been here longer than Victor or Peter had thought. As Marcus weighed his options, he slowly moved in pursuit of the oddball, confusing scent he was getting from the interior of the carved out forest…

A third, distinctly _Tyrannosaurus_ scent…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

As Roger and Buzz were driving down the road at a more normal speed, Buzz was still sitting in the trunk with his flamethrower by his side, but still kept out in case the male _Tyrannosaurus_ showed up again. Roger, given the general quietness of his truck when at average speed, looked through the side mirror to look over at Buzz.

"Look, I wouldn't worry about the house; I'll get the time to come over and patch the place up once we figure out how we're dealing with the troublesome pair." Roger brought up to Buzz, as Buzz sighed a bit in an exhausted tone.

"Trust me, even if they don't seem qualified for the job, I feel animal control or even the general police would be better at figuring out what to do with those two; can't say the same for the dude though." Buzz spoke up, as Roger raised an eye.

"… What do you mean? I mean I know the male was abnormally fast, but I didn't take notice of anything else because I was too busy driving." Roger asked, as Buzz looked over towards his phone to pull up the footage he had of the male _Tyrannosaurus rex_ getting almost its whole head sans for the skeletal portions burned off, only for the male to be roaring directly towards the truck with nothing more than a skull for a vertebra for a head and neck remaining, clearly still alive despite how serious the damages were.

After having double checked the footage, Buzz answered, "Okay, first off, you probably heard the Trogdor the Burninator spewing flames towards the incoming King of the Dinosaurs and all, but did you at least recognize how even though the face was more or less melted down to bone, how it still lived through all of that?" Buzz said towards Roger as he turned to face his direction in the front.

"Okay, first off, don't get too attached to the flamethrower just yet; second, I think the mere presence of a non-avian Dinosaur alive to this day is a mystery in and of its own, so the fact it survived that answered no questions and raised so many more. What of it?" Roger answered.

"Are we going to tell Fiona or Terri about it?"

"Not sure about Terri, but I know for certain I won't hear the end of it from Caruso if we don't tell him at the very least."

"Still, I think Terri has just as big of a right to know as well and- INCOMING!" Buzz interrupted himself as gliding in a rather primitive fashion despite the avian wings, landed in the trunk of the car a moderately small, Dromaeosauridae Dinosaur that caught Buzz completely frozen stiff with a single shine of the unnatural, shining blue eyes the raptor possessed. With the image of Buzz cornered in his rear view mirror in plain sight, Roger stepped on the breaks as fast as he could to pull the truck to a screeching halt.

Once Roger got out of the front seat to investigate, the Dinosaur had disappeared into thin air and Buzz looks as if time had completely stopped from his perspective and how his body moved, or, the lack thereof for movement at the moment. Roger, stunned by what he was seeing, was quick to grab his phone and beginning to record anything he could catch in his line of sight. "Buzz…?" Roger spoke rather quietly as he scanned his surroundings…

… Only to completely miss the form of an elderly, blue eyed woman standing behind him in plain sight. As Roger took notice of her from his truck's side mirror, he turned to face her only to be similarly frozen in place by the woman's hand gesturing him to go completely rigid in movement or thoughts. As the woman looked around carefully, a sphere of crimson colored energy forged itself from a strange energy emanated from her eyes, as the sphere of crimson, organic gasses that were placed into Roger's body as Roger was allowed to move solely to breathe them into his system.

As the woman's eyes ceased with their bizarre shine, the woman moved to the other side of Roger's truck and out of view from the direct vicinity as her glance briefly shined again to enable it so that Roger could move again. Roger, nearly doubling over from the sudden pain he felt, was looking around in panic as to what exactly got the jump of him; his phone, playing back the most recent footage, caught the mysterious woman putting something into him. Startled from this fact and recoiling from the pain he was feeling, Roger dropped his phone onto the ground as he doubled over onto his hands and knees.

"W-What's happening?!" Roger asked himself, "Buzz, what's going on?! Are you alright?! What was with that old woman?!" Roger tried to ask, as he felt himself give off a rather loud, echoing call of a larger sized animal of sorts. Roger's eyes, turning into a glowing gold in coloration and gaining a bird-like yet very distinctly reptilian look to them, began to feel his clothing shift and shuffle across his whole body from the odd effects of what he was going through would lead him into.

As his body made the first decision with his torso and waist increasing in muscular mass and overall size, Roger's rear had a tail, not too short, but not too long, emerge into view as Roger's head began to shake and turn from the lengthening snout he was gaining, in addition to how much drastically larger his head was becoming as he was undergoing this transformation. With his arms on the ground, his outer two fingers became smaller and toeless, as Roger's arms bulked up even further in muscle as they changed into large, bulky front legs with his remaining full fingers becoming large toes of sorts.

With Roger's back legs, they increased in size much more noticeably than his arms did, as when they transformed and increased in size into being more akin to a quadruped build, his shoes were absorbed into himself as his feet showcased three visible toes with a bulky structure to his back legs as well, even bulkier than his front legs even.

As Roger's head continued to shift and change, he could feel his lips forming into a beak sort of structure as a rather small nasal horn emerged from the top of his nose. Roger's hair, which was cut incredibly short, was absorbed into his altering exterior as in their place emerged a large, crown-like structure in the form of a bony frill around the back of his neck. Closing his eyes in pain, Roger could feel two, significantly larger horns emerge from his brows, as his whole clothing were absorbed into the transformation to cause his body color to appear purple.

Opening his eyes as he realized things had differed now as the pain ceased, Roger looked around in panic as he could tell he was not anywhere near human at this point; he was nervous, scared even, as he took notice of Buzz having come to his senses and looking directly at Roger in a panic.

"Buzz?! Buzz, what's happened to me?!" Roger asked as he tried to get his words out to Buzz, only for Buzz to try and carefully gesture for Roger to calm down with his hands after jumping out of the trunk to confront his friend. Once Buzz began to speak, though, it became clear to Roger as to what had just happened.

"Roger; that woman; I saw her briefly for a moment and I was able to see what she did to you… she did something to you and made you transform into a _Triceratops_ somehow!" Buzz spoke to Roger, as it was clear from those words which Roger was thankful he could still understand that Roger wasn't going to be directly talking to Buzz at this rate. As Roger took a moment to breathe to get a hold of himself with his large, powerful Dinosaurian form he was now stuck in, Roger looked towards, an incoming duo of strangers to him; one armed with a tranquilizer gun, and another in the form of a _Herrerasaurus_ ; Kevin and Grayson had found their way towards the duo in record timing, all the while Grayson was quick to take aim with his tranquilizer gun to fire a shot at Roger's head, taking the man now Dinosaur by surprise as Buzz took quick notice of the man and rushed towards him; completely disregarding Kevin's transformed state just to tackle and pin Grayson to the ground.

"Hey! That's my friend you're shooting at!" Buzz told Grayson off, as Grayson merely gritted his teeth in frustration towards Buzz, before giving a bit of a chuckle as Buzz's expression became wary.

"Oh, I get it; the queen has pawns; Kevin! Pin him down!" Grayson ordered his cohort, as Kevin let out a loud shriek as he moved to lunge at Buzz, only for Roger to charge in the way and carefully motion his head to ram the smaller, lighter Theropod out of the way of Buzz; getting between both himself and Buzz as he bellowed out towards Kevin, all the while Kevin chuckled from what Roger was able to hear.

"Oh, good on ya mate; looks like we won't be leaving emptyhanded." Kevin spoke towards Roger as only he was able to understand that. His thoughts, however, were not taken without argument as it didn't take long for a large, sturdy wrench to smack him hard enough in the head to knock him out. As Roger blinked as he saw this, he recognized the dark gray and orange of the wrench in particular, and looked over to see Fiona heading to face Buzz and Roger while looking at the latter in absolute shock.

"B-Buzz! I-Is that…?!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Buzz spoke in a hurry, only to find himself suddenly grabbed a hold of and tossed underneath Grayson as he was proceeded to getting punched in the face repeatedly by a royally angered Grayson.

The area went silent, however, as the mysterious woman appeared again; Grayson stopped dead in his tracks and immediately took the opportunity to try and aim his tranquilizer gun at her; however, much like with Buzz and Roger, he was completely frozen in time as the mysterious woman looked over towards Fiona as she had equally froze Roger and Buzz again.

Fiona, staring in absolute shock as to the otherworldly nature of the older woman, simply asked, "Who are you?! Did you have anything to do with this?!" Fiona asked, as she looked rather furious towards the elder; but the mysterious woman didn't even flinch or shown any sign of reaction to Fiona's attempt to be threatening. All that could be seen again was the mystery woman freezing Fiona in place as well, before her eyes flashed and manifested a sphere of orange colored energy in the air, before, much like with Roger, allowing Fiona to absorb the gasses into her breathing entirely.

However, whereas Roger began to immediately transform upon being able to move again, Fiona suddenly collapsed after feeling her own heart beat an incredibly fast rate; clutching her chest in the sheer brutal pain she felt in her heart, she let out a rather loud cry of a large herbivore before she began to transform in an attempt to adapt to the pain in a hurry; much like with Marcus beforehand, her whole body essentially ripped itself apart and exposed some of her own organs as her heart beat was at such an intensity that one would probably think Fiona was having her human form absorbed into a much, much larger Dinosaurian form.

With her head taking on a rather plain shape with a beaked mouth much like with Roger's form, her hands fused into the incorrect shape of a standard Hadrosaurid hand structure; with her body quickly reassembling itself into a massive, good 50 foot long or so Dinosaur with a massive tail, heavily robust legs, front legs which would be held off of the ground, and a very tall body that would make even the male _Tyrannosaurus_ back away at a first glance, she reformed opened her eyes after the immense pain ended and let out a sharp, booming call of panic.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

The male _Tyrannosaurus_ had taken a keen listen to what he had heard from Roger and Fiona, puzzled by the vocalizations they both made that he could hear as further away from here, before letting out an absolutely ear piercing roar in response towards the direction of the two. In the response of getting two distinct Dinosaurian calls of pain back, the male _Tyrannosaurus_ looked over towards the female _Tyrannosaurus_ at rest in a cleared out den in the forest, before giving a nod-like gesture before suddenly changing direction and storming off to find the two new neighbors.

Marcus, meanwhile, took the opportunity of the male being gone and the female being asleep to analyze the den; now back in human form with his clothing thankfully intact because of his gear, he was quick to dial Victor and Peter to inform them of the detour in plans.

"Boss, there's something you'll need to see…" Marcus spoke as he was out of breath, as he pointed his phone towards the nest which not only showed the female _Tyrannosaurus_ asleep…

… But also the not even a year old infantile _Tyrannosaurus rex_ that was chewing at an elk carcass that was returned here by the female, as Victor and Peter took notice of the problem at hand very quickly on their ends of the call.

"… We're going to need a better plan… What do you prefer we do?" Peter spoke to Victor, all the while Victor had gestured towards the docking bay of the facility.

"We're taking a chopper out there immediately; bring as a big of a gun you can and do me a favor and get more troops out there and wait for Marcus to give us the cue; I want that infant alive and we cannot risk the parents taking getting too close to civilization!" Victor said as he rushed out towards the docking bay in his base, as Peter was quick to follow; grabbing an emergency gun out of storage as he followed Victor outside of the now empty room…

… Only for the mysterious woman to manifest within knowing that the cameras were now frozen in a state to where they didn't take notice of her on time. As the woman looked over towards a nearby computer, she was quick to type in some numbers and letters on the keyboard to bring up some information screens; as the information was displayed, she moved to delete the files she could find on record for the various genetic strains Victor had developed…

… Only to replace them with an unusual alternative strain that seemed to indicate of having a similar effect to what Victor's original strain did, but on a much more easier to manage scale.

"Now then, Victor; I believe it's time for your turn in this little game."


	5. Chapter 4: The Question

_Remember who you were, is what they would say in times like these. How could I remember, though, when your own humanity was five years gone? It wasn't always like this; we used to be normal, sane humans without any traces of the virus plaguing our town. I, Rolf Maxwell, had everything a man could need at the time. I had a soon to be wife in the form of a woman named Claire, we both had successful jobs and futures, and we were both looking to settle down somewhere._

 _Things did not happen as planned, though… As I walk through the Maine forests at a slow, even pace with my larger than average, Tyrannosaurus body frightening off anything smaller, I could recall how long it had been since I was a normal human, to being a dinosaur now. The same goes for Claire, and how we both were unwittingly dragged into what this bipedal beast of sorts called a "game" to itself. We both did not want this._

 _I recall earlier this day when I was on the hunt in search of food for a child I had responsibility to protect; my "mate" has had a hatchling for a while now, but I hate the fact I feel like an animal than what I was originally. The unyielding rage I had when my partner was tranquillized and my chase after the humans who had done so, and the severe burns my head had endured before my body had regenerated from it like it was nothing. Everything feels inhuman compared to what I once knew._

 _As the day went on, and I returned to the nest to check on the young one, I had spotted three trespassers in the area; these humans astounded me by their ability from which I lacked. The ability to transform between two forms at will. I was taken aback as something had woken up within me; my human mind was beginning to return to me; I could practically feel it somehow, but I still questioned as to how to return to my former self, if I even desired that anymore._

 _Hearing the distinct, non-native calls of other dinosaurs back towards the roads, I could begin to recall these very thoughts that were not just the instincts of a beast; I could begin to recollect the fact alone that we were not the only ones in such a condition. I began to remember that the key to finding both of our humanity again lies within the woman who had been seen in our original home for days during the plague._

 _Letting out a loud, thundering roar towards the road east from here, I only had one thing on my mind now; something was wrong about this, though. I had taken a flamethrower to the face and I should be dead; but I'm not. With this in mind, I know now that I'm not ordinarily infected by this virus, and that seeking out this mysterious person is necessary for me to finally have answers. Do you hear me all the way over there, Joanne? I'm done being a pawn in your game…_

 _I'm going to come find you…_

* * *

 **DinoSquad RX Chapter 4:**

* * *

Peter and Victor were piloting the chopper out towards the roads in which the _Tyrannosaurus_ was spotted, as well as to where everyone else was so far located. Victor, yelling over the communication lines to get a hold of Kevin and Grayson, was practically snarling with fury as he could tell this mission was taking far too long than what it had to be.

"Uh, Victor… Could you calm down for a moment and look at this reading?" Peter asked of his boss, as Victor slowly turned to face Peter; his eyes and teeth transformed into those of his _Dakotaraptor_ morph, but his freakish expression was quickly reverting back into his normal, human form.

As Victor checked the reading on the radar within the chopper, Victor's eyes widened as there was yet another signal detected south of the other signals, with the northwestern most signals relatively out of the way and one of them, identified as the male _Tyrannosaurus_ , was approaching Kevin and Grayson. The mysterious mutation much further south, however, was identified as _Ankylosaurus_ according to the radar's scanning ability.

Victor, his eyes turning hellish in shape again, growled immensely as his teeth transformed from mostly flat teeth with small canines to razor sharp, entirely carnivorous teeth, as his jaw split open as his head shifted in size to transform into his dinosaurian snout. Victor's hands, cracking at the bone, could be heard shifting and locking into a position as if clapping, as his five digit hands merged together into a three digit, clawed hands.

Victor's feet, melting away at his shoes as his toes transformed in shape into four digit, but one toe vestigial, clawed talons with a sickle toe iconic to his form, as his rear and spine forcefully extended outwards to behind himself to form into a large, lengthy tail. His remaining clothing, meanwhile, transformed into a near avian coat of crimson feathering, with an abnormally larger amount of feathering being forcefully grown on his arms further than normal.

Fully transformed into a _Dakotaraptor_ , Victor tapped an activation code on the door to the chopper after he had looked at the map and noticed they were not very far from their destination. The door opening, Peter yelled for Victor to stop, but he didn't listen as Victor jumped out of the door as Peter had one of the other crew within the chopper take control of the vehicle as Peter moved to watch out the window as to find Victor.

Victor, having extended his arm feathering out further than normal, held his arms outwards as his feathering fully extended to where his arms were effectively large wings at this point. Suddenly diving into the ground in a freefall, Victor steered himself up to face the road ahead as he flapped his arms to keep himself afloat in the air as he gave out a sharp, distinct call which could be heard in the surrounding area.

Marcus, having still been waiting on the mother _Tyrannosaurus_ to leave her post, hastily transformed into his _Herrerasaurus_ form as he ran off into the distance towards the south to get out of the way for the moment. The female _Tyrannosaurus_ , taking notice of the sudden scent of an intruder, roared as she had given chase towards Marcus. What she didn't know, however, was Victor flying directly towards her in the front as he extended his legs out towards the front of himself as he landed onto the female's head in a powerful, swift lunge.

The female _Tyrannosaurus_ , roaring out in desperation as Victor locked himself in place on the top of her head, kept his grasp on her steady as the larger predator had tried to shake him off of her head. However, before she could try and retaliate, Victor had snapped towards her left eye and bite down on it; tearing the eye completely out of her left socket as blood began to flow, the female _Tyrannosaurus_ let out an ear piercing shriek, as she was beginning to lose her focus just as Victor moved towards her right and used both his sickle clawed feet and switch jaws to tear out her right eye and forcefully tear out as much as possible to force her into a wounded state.

The female, however, did not go unnoticed as Marcus had returned to the scene back in his human form with a rifle ready and taking aim.

"Peter to Marcus; fire a lethal shot at the female's chest, under my orders; it's clear that Victor sees her as a nuisance; the male and infant will be more than enough!" Peter contacted Marcus over the intercom, as Marcus grinned as he took out a pack of ammunition in his rifle, the pack labeled with a fire hazard warning. As Victor jumped off of the female _Tyrannosaurus_ and took flight again to land on a tall tree, the female _Tyrannosaurus_ was slowly recovering from the swiftness of her injuries just as her eyes were beginning to regenerate.

With enough vision to see Marcus and Victor before her, she roared towards them in an absolute fury before Marcus had fired several rounds of ammunition against her head and into her mouth; the bullets, upon impact, exploded with a fiery, napalm-like substance which not only caused severe injuries, but actively prevent the female from regenerating from them. With the female's head mostly melted away, her gruesome face looked up towards the sky as she let out a hellish shriek for help. With Marcus firing several rounds into her now visible chest region, the last bullet on the pack pierced her chest, through her heart, and out of her spine as the female became silent.

Suddenly exploding into a gory mess of her original glory, the female _Tyrannosaurus_ was nothing more than a smoldering, burnt carcass as her remains fell to the ground deader than she could've possibly been otherwise. As Marcus grinned, he reloaded his rifle with a tranquilizer dart as he took aim towards the crying out in terror infant _Tyrannosaurus_. Firing a dart into the infant's head, the infant took two further darts before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Marcus to Peter; inform Kevin and Grayson to vacate the area. We have our prize ready for pickup." Marcus grinned as he looked towards the unconscious infant, as Peter's chopper could be heard entering range as Victor remained in his _Dakotaraptor_ form as he watched as things played out. However, upon being reminded of something, Victor suddenly took off into the distance towards the south. As Peter moved to land in a clearing, some of the troops were quick to move to grab hold of the unconscious infant _Tyrannosaurus_ and load it into the chopper to take back to base.

"Where's Victor?!" Peter asked as he walked out towards Marcus, as Marcus simply gestured his head towards the south, as Peter's eyes widened.

"… I think it's time you knew more of what exactly caused Victor's mutation, and why he's so interested in the specimens that have mutated into perfected Dinosaurs so quickly as they did…"

Back at Roger, Fiona, and Buzz, Buzz was quick to try and analyze the situation as the mysterious woman had forced Kevin and Grayson to retreat towards the north back to Peter. The mysterious woman, though, looked over towards Buzz with a calm gaze as she softly smiled.

"Neil Buzzmati, is it not? How much wasted potential I see with you and your friends…" The mysterious woman spoke, as she walked past him towards the approaching into view male _Tyrannosaurus_ , as the male _Tyrannosaurus_ stopped in his tracks to face the woman. The woman, transforming rather seamlessly into a much smaller Dromaeosauridae dinosaur, as the king slowly moved to kneel down to face her directly; his hostile gaze, however, made it clear he was far from happy with what he was seeing.

"Rolf Maxwell? It has been a long time since I have seen you." The mysterious woman spoke up, as the _Tyrannosaurus_ simply let loose low rumbling towards the woman before him. Fiona and Roger, approaching the female to face her directly, both moved to crouch in the closest they could achieve to a kneeling sort of stance. Buzz, however, noticed something heading towards them in the form of the armored, small, and sluggish _Ankylosaurus_ running over towards the group giving off loud, numerous cries of terror towards Buzz; the speed at which Buzz could hear the vocalizations made something rather clear.

"… C-Caruso…?" Buzz asked, as soon enough, Terri approached the scene as her gaze looked hypnotically locked in a sense of dread towards what she was seeing. Her figure could be seen readjusting itself as she had looked semi-saurian in appearance until she fully looked like a normal human again. Looking towards the mysterious woman, Buzz watched as Roger and Fiona began to slowly transform back into their original human forms; Fiona's clothing remaining intact, as did Roger's, all the while Buzz looked towards Caruso and watched as he began to transform back as well.

"Calm down, mighty King of the Dinosaurs; you want answers, and I shall finally give them to you; open your heart to your original self." The mysterious woman spoke towards the male _Tyrannosaurus_ , as the male did not look even remotely amused with what she was saying. As Roger, Fiona, and Caruso fully transformed back into their human forms, the _Tyrannosaurus_ looked towards them with a more curious, but slightly calmer gaze. However, the _Tyrannosaurus_ sniffed the air as his eyes widened, before suddenly facing the group and letting out a loud, booming roar towards the group.

Hearing the chopper overhead flying off towards the south, the _Tyrannosaurus_ roared towards the chopper as he charged after it in a hurry and left the vicinity entirely. The mysterious woman, not even flinching as to the male's decision, looked towards the five behind her and looked at them carefully, before turning to Buzz.

"Your friends will not be stable for long; I have what they need to remain stable, so I ask of you to follow me if you desire to live your normal lives ever again." The mysterious woman asked, as Buzz looked at her with a glare as Roger, Fiona, Terri, and Caruso looked like they were zoned out due to some odd side-effect of reverting back to human.

"And why should I trust you? You mutated my friends without any of our consent in the matter!" Buzz called the woman out, as the woman simply let out a chuckle towards him.

"Come now; I did not give you enlightenment at the same time as them, now, did I?" She asked Buzz, to which Buzz's gaze calmed down to where he could give her an answer.

"N-No… what are you even talking about?" Buzz asked, as she was simply given a gesture from the woman to follow; Roger, Fiona, Terri, and Caruso followed rather blindly in their trance-like states, all the while Buzz had followed the woman if only due to the fact he knew he had to save his friends from what they were suffering from.

"I will give you all the answers you seek, as well as inform you all as to who I am, and why I'm here. You are all part of a game for someone else, but the game I cannot truly explain just yet."


	6. Chapter 5: Reality to Dreams

**DinoSquad RX Chapter 5:**

* * *

It was a long walk through the forest, to say the least. Buzz noted how pretty much all of his friends were walking in a near hypnotic movement; Roger and Fiona were practically lifeless, Terri and Caruso looked like veterans from a war with just as much of a zombie-like expression on their faces, and the mysterious woman was ominously quiet as she led the way towards a large rock formation in the middle of the forest. Buzz, looking over head, could see a log cabin just in view, but before he could bring up anything, the woman began to speak.

"Everyone, hold out your hand towards the stone." The woman asked of the group, as everyone except Buzz held out their hand towards the stone without hesitation. Buzz, though, looked questioning of the woman.

"I'm not sure who you are, but I'm not getting involved in this freaky shit unless you begin to explain things." Buzz asked of the woman, only to get a chuckle from the woman in response.

"My apologies, Buzz, but you're already involved in freaky "shit", as you put it." The woman said, as she made a gesture with her hand to have Buzz move his hand out towards the stone against Buzz's decision. Buzz looked at her weirdly, but he didn't resist the odd force of movement because he knew the woman did have a point.

With everyone's hands held out towards the stone, the stone began to glow with a burning blue as various, runic markings could be seen emanating from it, and odd renditions of what appeared to be dinosaurs alongside a rather dragon-like entity in the form of an amphibious lizard with big cat-like legs.

The stone, lifting itself up out of the ground, revealed a hidden entrance to an underground area beneath of it. Roger, even with his current condition, walked down first as his expression looked somewhat determined to find answers. Fiona followed second, and then Terri and Caruso followed at the same time. Buzz, looking out towards the cabin one last time and seeing a sign next to it, ignored it for now and followed his friends down the mysterious entrance.

As the woman followed behind, the stone relic sealed itself back into the ground behind them and reverted back to a normal state. As the woman led the way further down the underground area, Buzz looked around in an odd curiosity and noticed various, glowing rocks which appeared to be nearly as bright as the sun, but no overtly so. As he followed through, the area got larger and he could see the moss on the ground having grown into very grass-like vegetation.

Buzz nearly jumped when he saw a small creature make a bark-like sound, as Buzz turned his head and noticed the view of the carcass of a large opossum; right next to it and occasionally biting into it and tearing off chunks of flesh and innards was a small, large headed, somewhat dog-like animal with a powerful set of jaws. As it was feeding from the corpse, Buzz watched the creature with curiosity as he slowly walked towards it; the woman was watching him do so in silence, as the mammalian carnivore looked over towards Buzz again and made its "bark"-like call again.

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you." Buzz said in a calm tone as he approached the creature, moving his hand closer towards it as he held his palm up as the creature sniffed his hand, before it allowed for Buzz to, slowly, moved to pet under its chin and be greeted with an odd, growling-like purr from the creature.

"What species is this?" Buzz asked as he looked at the woman from an aside glance.

" _Didelphodon vorax_ ; Rump used to be an ordinary canine pup, but upon ingesting 5% of the RX Strain, became an entirely different animal from what he used to be." The woman explained, as Buzz looked at her strangely, "Now come; you're going to need to be present with your friends with what I have to detail." The woman said as she slowly turned to walk away from the spot Buzz was at, as Buzz slowly stood to stand upright and follow her.

As the woman led the way to a fountain in the center of the room, it was not filled with any sort of water or anything. The woman, slowly gestured for the currently unthinking group and Buzz to stop where they are and observe. The woman began to transform; her cranium shrinking in size as she grew a snout in the front, as her overall body was shrinking down in size as her rear grew out a long, feather covered tail; her robe transformed into feathering around her arms that gave the impression of wings, as her hands shifted and twisted into locked in place palms with three digit claws. Her feet, much like with Victor, transformed into four digit toes with the innermost becoming small and nearly unused, and the one next to it transformed into a larger, scythe-like claw. With purplish skin, and greenish feathers, the woman turned dinosaur opened her eyes to reveal a near mystic mixture of orange and a sapphire blue.

' _Open your minds to me, please, as I need you to obey the instruction to regain your intelligence of your original forms.'_ The woman spoke out with a telepathic voice, in which her physical form didn't make a sound as she was perched on the fountain. As the woman moved her foot to slash open a wound on her chest, blood began to flow out into the fountain as the woman didn't even flinch in any sort of pain; her blood filled the fountain as the fountain was completely filled with it before the woman caused her own wound to stopped bleeding by forcing it shut with a strange movement of her arms.

' _Drink.'_ The woman instructed, as everyone except for Buzz moved to approach the fountain. Buzz watched with horror as his friends drank some of the blood, each of them taking a very small sip of it and within a few seconds, gasping for air as their expressions slowly began to return to normal as Buzz could slowly notice everyone beginning to snap out of their dazed state of minds.

"Wh-What happened? Where'd that monstrosity go?" Caruso spoke up, as Terri looked around at everything.

"D-D-Did we all just drink fricking blood…?!" Terri asked as she looked over towards the woman as her eyes widened with shock.

"As if this day couldn't get any freakier." Roger spoke up, as Fiona looked at him and nodded.

"I'm all up for getting our senses back and all, but I think the whole ritual this is answers some questions but leaves some others missing." Fiona said as she looked over towards the woman as she jumped off of the fountain as she moved to lack onto an old piece of bark covering the wall. "Who are you? Why did you bring us into this situation?" Fiona asked, as Roger looked at the woman with similar concern, as did Caruso and Terri with Buzz continuing to give a glare of sorts towards her.

' _You four, soon to eventually be six, are among a group of humans capable of transforming between human and animal form at will once you fully master the ability to transform. As for why you're brought here, well… that's a story as old as time itself.'_ The woman spoke up, as she moved to jump off of the tree and land onto tablets emerging from the wall as various, runic drawings began to show up on the parts of the wall next to her.

' _Many eons ago, a group of animals called dinosaurs first appeared on the planet, and co-existing alongside their earliest Theropod ancestors, was what the ancestors of our kinds considered a God among the life-forms of the planet.'_ The woman began to explain, as she walked along the tablets on the wall as they emerged from it, and the runic carvings began to chance in appearance as she walked along them. On the wall, the carvings shown what she had mentioned; small, Theropod dinosaurs living alongside a much larger, quadrupedal lizard with legs like a cat; the same one on the rock that led into here. As the woman moved along, the carvings showed more advanced dinosaurs walking alongside the creature as now the dinosaurs looked larger than it in the form of various Sauropods.

' _The large, unknown God of the Earth itself remained along the side of us for eons to come. As eons passed, we called this God "Xilatealeon", which we chose in our original language as the 'Sacred Beast of the Aurora'. We called it that because of its glowing body during the night, and the fact its own presence created these very ruins you stand within.'_ The woman continued, as she walked along as she showed more of the carvings beginning to show themselves. The dinosaurs presented, while not as big anymore as "Xilatealeon" as it was called, were confronting the legendary creature as a vaguely _Tyrannosaurus rex_ type of dinosaur confronted it as Xilatealeon partially reared up on its hind legs in the carvings.

' _The dinosaurs began to think they were superior to their ruler, however, and one specific specimen of what humans would call "_ Tyrannosaurus rex _", began to rise up towards Xilatealeon with the intent of stealing its own role of leader of all life on Earth. This is when the reign of the Dinosaurs that were in similar size to it began to realize their time had come; the Earth began to undergo numerous volcanic activity as a warning sign of Xilatealeon's rage, but none could foresee what had happened next.'_ The woman continued, as everyone paid close attention to what the carvings showed up as the woman advanced along the carvings to reveal more. In the carvings, a large asteroid could be seen colliding with the Earth as the corpses and skulls of dinosaurs could be seen in the wake of the aftermath of Xilatealeon roaring in an absolute rage among the flames. Among the skulls seen, however, emerged a bizarre, bipedal entity which engaged Xilatealeon in a fight during the ensuing catastrophe.

' _The remains of the dinosaurs didn't simply perish, however; with the exceptions of those select few which would survive this event by nature, the remains of the ones that did not converged and formed together into the Symbiont entity; it is the very source of where you have acquired your mutations, as it was with my own. The Symbiont, however, did not anticipate what Xilatealeon's power could do to it. Charging in at immense speed and overwhelming the bipedal Symbiont, Xilatealeon exhaled a volatile breath of flammable acid that melted the creature down to the core. Only a small percentage of it survived, as Xilatealeon's rage caused it to cover the nearby surface of the planet with this same substance. Xilatealeon went into dormancy in numerous parts of the world, and underneath these very ruins created in its onslaught, slumbers the God of the planet itself, awaiting the day it is needed again as an enforcer of nature itself. However, that is not where the whole story ends...'_ The woman began to wrap up, as she slowly transformed into her human form as she moved to reveal the rest of the carvings. Showing a small Theropod slowly beginning to take the form of a human as various mammals could be seen growing from small to larger forms just above, it was clear that the dinosaur shown below was the woman herself.

"I was chosen by the God in the aftermath to be its emissary; I would live indefinitely until it was decided I was no longer required, and my original body would only be nothing more than a reminder of my original mortal form; over the eons, I learned various powers that an emissary can acquire, and as I lived on into the modern day, I chose the form of a human to help hide among a world which I feel emissaries like myself no longer belong." The woman said, as she looked over towards Buzz, noticing his continued glare.

"As for my name, well, truth be told I don't truly have one; if you're wanting to get technical about it, though, you may call me Joanne Moynihan." Joanne finally introduced herself, as Caruso looked at Joanne with interest.

"So you're actually a dinosaur from the Mesozoic? Wow… that's… a lot to take in for today… And here I thought being chased by a bipedal monstrosity was weird as it was…" Caruso said, as Buzz looked over at him with an eye raised.

"… It was this 'Symbiont' as you call it, wasn't it?" Buzz asked, as Roger looked over the carvings as he looked towards the various animals shown during the little presentation Joanne had shown them. He could recognize another set of carving that stood out, as he moved to cause one of the tablets to move to showcase this particular carving as it began to glow to show itself.

Roger could see Xilatealeon more clearly in this one, with various talismans surrounding it in the form of what appeared to be nine other animals in view; two differing types of raptors surrounded in ice and fire, an Theropod which looked like a skinny _Gorgosaurus_ , a very overweight Theropod which resembled _Tyrannosaurus_ , a shark with an anvil-like structure on its head, a _Smilodon_ which appeared in two separate halves which converged into a singular, tiger-like form, a Bull-like animal which was in conflict with a massive crocodile, a Lion surrounded by a clock-like set of markings, and ultimately Xilatealeon itself in the center of them.

"What are the other nine I'm looking at here, Joanne?" Roger asked as Joanne turned to face him in a quiet gesture.

"Those, alongside Xilatealeon, are the various Sacred Beasts of the Earth itself. When all of them gather together, it is usually only in the time of absolute crisis, but that is not important just yet." Joanne explained, as she looked over towards Fiona and Terri.

"So what exactly do you need us for, anyways? Terri and Caruso aren't even 18 and yet you're expecting the two of them to join in with us on… whatever we're doing?" Fiona asked Joanne, as Joanne nodded as she walked over towards another set of carvings in the wall, as the wall, this time, shifted about to showcase a moving image of sorts; in the wall showed Victor and his men transporting the young _Tyrannosaurus_ with Max in hot pursuit of the helicopter they're in. As Max moved through the area, a bipedal, armless animal of sorts began to move closer towards where everyone else was.

"As much as I would prefer to get the attention of Maxwell so we can have his assistance, he does not seem to forgive me over what he was fooled into thinking; the Symbiont is known for playing mind games which can allow it to fool others into believing it is not what it seems. The Symbiont Caruso initially got mutated by and was chased by towards here is still on the prowl, and we must prevent it from finding this place or else Xilatealeon's wrath will not be pleasant to watch." Joanne warned of them, as Buzz looked over towards Roger.

"Roger, how flammable is some of the extra fuel you keep in the truck?" Buzz asked him.

"Enough to burn through solid metal if ignited a certain way; you're thinking of using that flamethrower against the Symbiont, are you?" Roger answered and then asked Buzz about his plan, as Buzz nodded.

"Of course; we'll need for the others to distract it, and then I'll go in close to burn it so we can be done with it then and there… hopefully…" Buzz said, as everyone else looked at him before looking back towards Roger, who nodded in approval. As everyone looked over at Joanne, she gave a rather solemn nod in response, as everyone began to move back towards the outdoors as Joanne remained where she stood for now.

Back outside, and several miles away, Max was beginning to tire out in his chase as he was beginning to slow to a stop. His sights on the helicopter in the distance enraged him, but he knew now that he exhausted too much of his own strength after trying to give chase at full speed for so long in a short time span. A nearby stream, attracting his attention as he moved over towards it, allowed for Max to regain his strength as he moved to drink from it.

However, his senses perked up once he heard an odd, frog-like croak mixed in with a clicking type of sound for overall vocalizations of some weird animal. Max lifted his head after he took enough of a drink to look around with caution; something about the sound unnerved him, as Max could slowly begin to hear his own heartbeat as it slowly, but certainly, began to rise.

As Max looked around, he slowly walked in his spot as he let loose a call towards the wilderness area; a questioning call trying to attract attention, but also to give out a threat towards anything that was nearby. Birds could be heard flying out of trees in mass numbers away from him, as Max could begin to hear something large slowly beginning to approach him.

As Max's heartbeat began to rise, he could hear it all too well as the creature looked like it was heading towards him. As Max turned around, he could see something nearly blank white with numerous black spots and only two limbs approach him. As the creature gave another clicking type of response towards Max, the freakish eyes on the animal and the way the head looked nearly hollow unnerved Max further. The animal didn't budge, but Max could feel his heartbeat rise further than he was paying attention…

… Before soon enough he could begin to hear someone talking nearby, as he felt his senses immediately begin to dull before passing out on the ground. As he was beginning to lose his focus on the area and black out, he could see even the white creature was knocked out by something and fell over in turn. Max, just before he blacked out, could vaguely hear something.

"Come on, let's collect our reward that we were promised for these two…"

"Is that all you plan on though, Dr. Devoniak?"

"… Truthfully, no… I have a little exchange I need to perform with these two before we cash them in…"


	7. Chapter 6: An Inside Job

**DinoSquad RX Chapter 6:**

* * *

The pain, insufferable as it is as the senses of a mighty beast could begin stirring into action. The engine that is the beast's giant, swollen heart began to pump blood throughout the creature's massive body at an immense rate, creating a circulation that begins to stir the beast further. However, the four chambered heart was beating faster than normal, as a very small, micro machine of some sort was floating idly through the internal flesh of the being.

Suddenly grabbing a hold of the beast's heart and seizing it in its clawed grip, it was suddenly met with the tremendous shaking and power of the heart's increased beating, as well as the sudden movement from the beast from outside of its body. Despite the electrical surge from the device, the heart didn't appear to cease in function; it continued to do what it should have been doing, as it soon began to swell up into a much larger form of itself. The increased mass, however, stabilized, and caused the whole heart to grow to a larger size than it was originally.

Outside of the chest of the experiment, Max was kept contained in an isolated, solid concrete cell with no obvious exit point; the muscles on him appeared to bulge, as they were swollen from the stress of the experimentation on the dinosaur's heart, as the Max was quick to lay down on the ground to attempt to rest. The shocks could still be felt, but the heavy breathing of the irritated Max was echoing across the chamber.

"Curious… he didn't go for the bait…" A man spoke up from a room next to the chamber, sealed behind a Plexiglas window. Inside the chamber was what appeared to be a person; stripped of his clothing and contained in, heavily restraining, rags that blinded his eyes, ears, and mouth from the area; all the man could do was smell the area before him and to breathe through his nose, as the near toxic odor of the room was causing the man to quiver with fear.

Victor and Peter, both in the room next to the rather tall, crow-like man before them with twin peaks of hair, watched as the man slowly turned to face them with his robotic right eye and a moustache-like mouth guard made of metal as well. "What do you think of it so far…?" The man asked, as Victor's eyes were those of his more saurian form as he growled towards the man.

"You of all people had to get involved in this; you couldn't have simply called it quits after the war, couldn't you? You fucking Nazi!" Victor called the man out, as he transformed into his _Dakotaraptor_ form with a speed which ripped apart his suit as he suddenly lunged at the man with Peter watching in horror as the taller man was pinned against the wall; Victor's jaws were griped into place around the man's neck, all the while all sorts of fierce hissing could be heard from him as he attempted to bite down further and snap the man's neck.

However, the man simply chuckled as Victor couldn't even manage to sink his teeth in, before his left hand, in the form of a robotic prosthetic, applied an electrical shock to Victor's left eye upon raising a finger towards it; the sudden jolt caused the raptor to suddenly force himself away, left eye closed in response to the sheer pain it now felt with its watering and swollen appearance.

"… You're lucky you have those machines to back you up… Now then, if I can't kill you, I simply demand for my own possession to be returned to me, Dr. Devoniak." Victor spoke towards the man, after he had quickly transformed and was handed a coat from Peter to cover himself with. The man, known as Dr. Devoniak, simply chuckled in response.

"Perhaps you're mistaken, Dr. Dakota; this _Tyrannosaurus_ was never yours to begin with. Besides, you wanted to change all life on Earth back to a period long past our own; you were careless with trying to spread the mutation at a gradual rate, and yet you desire an apex predator too soon? Here I thought you were a genius…" Dr. Devoniak told Victor simply, as Peter moved to hold Victor back from trying to lash out again.

"… You'll be hearing from me later, Devoniak... You so much as set foot on my turf a second time, and I will gladly sell you out to the US officials to let them know to blast this place to cinders without a second thought… Understood, Nazi?!" Victor shouted, as his voice was cracking due to the violent hissing he was making at the same time. Dr. Devoniak seemed unfazed by it, however, as he simply remained calm in all of this.

"Perhaps we can offer a trade then? You have something I desire; the RX Strain genetic code, and to be honest, I'll happily part ways with the _Tyrannosaurus_ if you simply provide me the RX Strain's genetic code in return." Dr. Devoniak offered, all the while holding his left hand out for Victor to take. Victor simply shot him a glare, as his head suddenly twisted and turned as it transformed into his _Dakotaraptor_ head as he let loose a loud, booming roar from his saurian jaws, before he shifted his head back into a human's as he left the room entirely with Peter following him out.

"We can't just simply leave him with the bull like that!" Peter whispered to Victor, all the while Victor turned his head to face him; his left side of his face scarred from the shock.

"I know, but it would be worse if he had the genetic code of the RX Strain considering… well… look around us, and tell me what type of creatures you see he could possibly change into even worse life-forms…" Victor told Peter, all the while pointing across different, Plexiglas containment units to showcase various, freakish mutants of both animals and humans. One was a humanoid with long legs, no eyes, and sharp teeth exposed due to a lack of lips, one appeared unseen due to dwelling in a container that was superheated to extremely hot temperatures.

Another one, however, appeared to be a living, skinless Orangutan; its bones appeared to be made out of metal, all the while it was chewing and eating metal wires it held in its hands; the organs could be visibly seen, but they had a thin layer surrounding them and the skeletal structure to keep them mostly unseen; the Orangutan mutant's stomach could clearly be seen, as Victor and Peter recoiled at the fact they could see what appeared to be a human skull partially dissolved inside of it. The mutant itself also was rather large; as it was sitting down, it stood nearly 2 meters tall as it appeared to have blank, exposed eyes that didn't showcase any emotion.

Its appearance visibly unnerved Victor and Peter; both of them looked at each other with a nod, as they both whispered to each other to try and figure out how they would reclaim Max for themselves.

"So should we sell him out to the government?" Peter asked, as Victor got a call from back from his own base.

"Victor, the yearling Tyrannosaurus is secure; what do you want us to do with it?" One of his employees asked, as Victor looked back towards the room with Dr. Devoniak; from the darkness of the room appeared the observing, red eyes of the mad scientist, as if stalking the two while they still were in his laboratory.

"… Prepare for morning and get a DNA sample from it and analyze the contents of the RX Strain it has. I have a plan to secure back a stolen asset that'll involve some… heavier firepower…" Victor spoke as he snarled towards Dr. Devoniak in the background, as he and peter moved to leave the laboratory back towards a helicopter the two of them used to get here. By the time they left, the laboratory was in complete darkness, as Devoniak's shoes could be heard walking through the room with his experiments in them.

"So Big V. thinks he can just leave on his own accord?" Another man with a high pitched, rather nasally voice asked, as he entered the room with his robe exposing a large, metallic hand on his right arm with absurdly sharp claws; as he scratched the Plexiglas containing the Orangutan mutant, the great ape suddenly raised its arms up as it let loose a loud, powerful roar, before slamming both of its fists futilely against the reinforced glass. The loud, imposing roar of the ape caused the creature in the molten containment unit to awaken, as it began to transform into a solidified shape with the appearance of a three eyed, bat and silverfish hybrid, as it latched onto the wall of the cell to observe what was going on.

"Roy… Isn't it a little too early for you to be here, son?" Devoniak asked the man, named Roy, as Roy simply cackled as his eyes narrowed a bit in an uncanny, near robotic fashion; his face was seemingly stuck in an eternal, cartoonish grin with sharp teeth exposed and turned a bright red.

"Oh… don't worry about that, ya old geezer; did you dispose of the guy who tried to bust me yet?" Roy asked, as he walked past Devoniak at a faster speed, as Devoniak blinked and turned towards the impatient relative as he entered the contained room just outside of the cell where Max and the prisoner were held.

"HEY, LANCELOT! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Roy yelled as he pulled back his right arm as his metallic hand glowed an intense, bright red as he suddenly slashed at the Plexiglas wall as he left visible scratch marks, as well as causing a loud, intense crackling of electricity that caused all of the laboratory's alarms to go off at the sudden output of energy. Max, suddenly roaring as he moved to stand and roar, could fell the electronic device in his chest respond to it by electrocuting his heart more to the point it caused the skin and muscle around his jaw and mouth to begin to rapidly melt.

Max roared with the intense pain of his head beginning to melt as the alarms blared through his senses; his hearing was agitated by the constant, loud siren of the laboratory, but the crackling of Roy's electrical surge caused by his hand was only making it worse. As the man in the room was able to hear what was going on as Max thrashed about the room violently, Max's head slammed against one of the walls and left a visible impact on it. Devoniak's eyes widened once he saw this, as moved to try and stop Roy from continuing to provoke Max further; the sudden grasp of an elongated, creepily thin and narrow left arm of a very tall, blank white figure with hallow eyes and black, angel-like wings across its backside, as Devoniak got a clear view of the palm of the creature's left hand; it appeared to be the opening of a throat due to how it looked instead of a normal hand.

"Doc, please; don't pretend you actually have a thing called standards in all of this; you and I both know that's weakness right there, which is why I, on the other hand, relish the unhinged potential you had oh so gratefully given me!" Roy yelled, all the while he pulled his right arm back, as the electrical surge built up as he slammed his fist into the Plexiglas; upon impact, his hand shattered through it, and almost immediately Max suddenly bit down on it as Roy shouted and screamed with an inhuman voice, as the creature holding Dr. Devoniak in place suddenly went limp with its left hand dissolving into liquid before the body hit the floor.

Max's hold on Roy's hand intensified before he suddenly tore it off and lifted his head to devour it; as drool began to foam from his mouth, he suddenly, and much to Roy's excitement, grabbed the prisoner in the same containment room as him in his jaws; violently shaking around the now screaming man as Max lifted his head up and swallowed the man whole; the man still alive while he was being consumed by the apex predator. As Max's eyes suddenly regenerated from his skull-like face, he let out a powerful, ear piercing roar as the Plexiglas of the window near the containment unit shattered at the sheer intensity of it, before Max suddenly moved to build up a charge with his left foot clawing into the ground with his right holding him up.

In a sudden, swift motion, his head smashed through the damaged wall of the containment room as Max began to charge on through at full speed; before him was another room with what appeared to be a power conductor in it; suddenly biting through the cables as he ate through them in a hungry, crazed fashion, Max suddenly bite down on the wall as the electric generator was beginning to overload. As Max's eyes took notice of this, Max grabbed a hold of it with his large, strong jaws as he suddenly tossed it into the room he was contained it and into the bunker where Devoniak and Roy both had fled from to escape.

As the generator exploded, the molten containment unit suddenly collapsed upon itself, the Orangutan shattered the Plexiglas containing it, as the explosion destroyed the containment pen of the humanoid as it suddenly vanished into thin air. As the Orangutan looked towards the explosion through the room, its gaze narrowed at the sight of Max's infernal skull coming through the fiery room; the Orangutan watched with horror as Max simply walked right through the room like a colossal demon king coming back for his throne.

As Devoniak and Roy were nowhere to be found, Max quietly walked through the explosion taking hold of the entire facility; his body was reduced to an almost entirely skeletal form, but his heart remained exposed as the device was now destroyed from around it; as his heart beat at an intense, powerful rate, Max's body was slowly beginning to rebuild itself from scratch as Max walked out of the inferno and back out into the fresh air of the night sky, as his lumbering mass was not seen once he breached the facility, as numerous other pests were making their own escape now.

As morning finally drew near, Roger was rolling around in his bed; he mumbled a bit about what he had seen the prior day, and he woke up in a panic as he heard his phone go off. Roger, while still laying down, moved to grab his phone as he was quick to pick up on the fact he had over a dozen missed calls, and some of them from angry parents in Caruso's case, and angered university staff as well as a missed called from his now angered father.

As Roger slowly moved to sit up as he took all of this in, he looked through the messages and saw photos of himself and the others, having been taken while they were either transformed or being chased from when Roger first left the house yesterday. As Roger moved to wake up and get dressed, his father was in the room with him as he looked annoyed.

"Roger…? What happened yesterday…?" He asked his larger son before him, as Roger mostly sighed as he looked depressed.

"Things I honestly can't understand anymore… I take it I'm in big trouble this time, huh?"

"You? In trouble? After being attacked by dinosaurs in the middle of the road? If anybody is in trouble my boy, it's those mysterious dinosaurs that appeared out of nowhere and began terrorizing the neighborhood! I called the university and let them know of what had happened, and they're giving you and everyone else a chance to take time off from classes." Roger's dad spoke, as Roger was confused as to how none of the photographs, from what he could see, were actually of himself or his friends transforming out of nowhere; they were only the pictures with their dinosaur forms in them clear as day.

"Now then… I expect you to stay out of trouble as I ask you a favor; pay both Fiona and Caruso a visit and apologize to them for unwittingly getting them involved in this mess. No need to worry about upset parents too much; they're just concerned as I am with you. None of us are mad, which I hope you do realize… just… be careful for us, son…" Roger's dad spoke, as he moved to leave the room as he walked back downstairs, closing the door behind him as Roger was left alone.

As he moved to dial Caruso, he called his home first as soon enough Caruso's parents picked up. As Roger began to inform them of him coming over soon to apologize, Roger's dad was listening in outside of his bedroom as he could hear Caruso's parents were not exactly happy, but they weren't truly mad at the same time. As Roger's dad moved downstairs after letting out a heavy sigh, he walked past a photograph of himself, Roger, his wife, and the families of Caruso, Buzz, and Fiona all together for a vacation out towards the national park right next door of where he and his son lived.

"The good old days… I will gladly miss them for what they were…" Roger's dad spoke, silently, as the doorbell rang as he turned to walk towards the door to answer it. Appearing at the front door appeared to be a woman dressed in sharp, crimson attire, as her hair was long and scarlet red as she had piercing, golden eyes with a scarred left eye covered by a black mask.

"Excuse me for the intrusion, Mr. Blair, but I'm just hear delivering a package for your son; the university told me to give it to him and his friends after the incident, but if you please can do me a simple request; do not open it for yourself, but rest assured it's just clothes; clothes that need to be carefully handled for them to be worn first. That's all I can say at the moment, good day."

The woman was turning to leave, as Roger's dad spoke up and grasped her shoulder to stop her. "Who do you think you are, anyways?" He asked, as the women simply gave a reptilian smirk across her face just out of view.

"Victoria O. Dakota, at your service."


End file.
